1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular velocity sensor detecting an angular velocity of an object and an angular velocity sensor device provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Angular velocity sensors have been used in technique autonomously controlling postures of ship, airplanes, rockets or the like. Recently, the angular velocity sensors have been equipped on small electronic devices such as car navigation systems, digital cameras, video cameras, cell-phones or the like. With that trend, miniaturization and low profile (thinning) of the angular velocity sensors are further demanded. Instead of a vertically supported angular velocity sensor (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-227719 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-8-128833) of the related art in which its longitudinal direction (detection axis direction) is parallel to the vertical direction, a horizontally located angular velocity sensor (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3694160) in which its longitudinal direction is orthogonal to the vertical direction has been proposed.